Island Romance
by wildviolet76
Summary: *Deadliest Catch Fic*: "To bad there aren't any cowboys in Hawaii, hmm?"  Andy/OC One shot.


Thanks to firelady7 and They Say Its Crazy for the lovely picture inspiration! There's a link to the picture on my profile page, those of you reading the "Friday Eye Candy" thread will remember it as the the pic w/ Sig, Andy, and Scotty Campbell, Jr.

Usual disclaimer and warning: I own no one! Rated M

* * *

><p>Placing a pitcher of margaritas and two cold glasses from the freezer on a tray, Brandi carried the refreshments out to her patio. The Ohio summer evening was sweltering and even the breeze coming off the river was muggy. Her best friend Caroline had just returned from her three-week vacation in Hawaii and she was eager to catch up. "So?" she hinted pouring both of them a generous drink.<p>

Caroline accepted the glass, watching as condensation trickled down the cold glass, "So?". Taking a sip she began coughing, "Umm, can I get a little margarita mix with this tequila?"

Brandi shrugged nonchalantly, "Why drink watered down crap?" Her eyes bugged as the tequila hit her throat. "Wow. Maybe I'll just go get some salt and lemons? We can do margarita shots!" she said laughing.

Caroline smiled, memories of the last three weeks flashing through her mind. She saluted Brandi with her glass and began to sing,

_"Jose Cuervo, You are a friend of mine_  
><em>I like to drink you with<em>  
><em>A little salt and lime<em>  
><em>Did I kiss all the cowboys<em>  
><em>Did I shoot out the lights<em>  
><em>Did I dance on the bar<em>  
><em>Did I start any fights?"<em>

Brandi giggled, "To bad there aren't any cowboys in Hawaii, hmm?"

Caroline smiled like a Cheshire cat, "Oh there are. You just have to know where to look."

~DC~

"I'm not approving this," said her supervisor flatly thrusting the leave request back at her.

"Umm? Why not?" asked Caroline crossing her arms across her chest. She knew this was going to happen. Her bitch of a boss always denied vacation requests. Inwardly she smiled; she'd made sure to bring a gun to this knife fight.

"You can't have four weeks straight off. I'll give you two."

"No, I'm taking four. HR called and informed me that I'm about to max out my vacation accrual, so I either take a chunk or loose it. I'm taking it."

"Four weeks in a block is too much, I can't do that," insisted the woman.

Caroline pulled out the company policies and procedures; "Actually, if you read this section I've highlighted, I can take up to six weeks in a quarter. We're not busy right now, and won't be until August. No one else is scheduled off for more than a day at a time. In fact, you are cutting people's hours. There is absolutely no reason to deny this."

Her supervisor glowered at her, "I'll think about it."

Caroline smiled sweetly, "Thank you."

Two weeks later Caroline was on her way from Cincinnati to Maui. After a long layover in Seattle Caroline was exhausted. Deciding to catch a nap she pulled out an eye mask she kept for just this reason. Leaning her head against the window she focused on slowing her breathing and blocking out the voices of the other passengers.

There had been a very loud man earlier who was seated several seats back. He seemed to know the younger man sitting in her row and had been throwing half veiled insults for a while. The man's girlfriend (she supposed) was trying to keep him calm, "Ignore him Joshua. Fighting on planes is not a good thing anymore. Derrick's an ass and we all know it."

"Derrick" had settled down for a little while, but then the flight attendant had come through with the drink cart. The comments and quips had started again as alcohol loosened his tongue and both the blond girlfriend and Caroline could see that Joshua was about to loose it. His hands were gripping the armrests so tight that his knuckles were white, his teeth clenched hard enough to make hers ache in sympathy. She'd never get any rest at this rate. "Fuck this," muttered Caroline to herself and reached above to push the call button. In no time the attendant was down the aisle, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Can you do anything about the loudmouth back there? I'd like to have a peaceful flight, if that's not too much to ask."

The attendant pursed her lips, "Of course not. I'll take care of it." She made her way back to the man, speaking quietly to him. The man muttered for a while but was careful not to directly speak at or about her seatmates. Finally getting some peace and quiet, Caroline drifted off to sleep, dreaming about sunning herself on the white sand beaches of Maui.

~DC~

After checking into her beachfront hotel Caroline unpacked her things before heading out to survey the immediate area. In her predictable, organized method she headed to the beach first, eager to dip her toes in the surf. Walking the shoreline for a couple of hours she scouted out promising eateries and gathered some additional tourist information that she had not previously found on-line. She wasn't one of those people who needed every minute of every day planned ahead of time, but she wanted to make educated decisions, why waste three weeks in paradise? Deciding on room service for dinner that night she headed back to the hotel. Waiting for the elevator she watched as a young couple strolled by. Honeymooners she thought, hands twined and hanging on each other's every word. Feeling a twinge of self-pity she forced herself to look away. Just then the elevator doors opened and two men stepped off. She smiled after catching a glimpse of the shorter one's cowboy hat. She could overhear a bit of their conversation, it seemed that they knew her seatmate from the flight as well as the jerk from Seattle. Stepping into the lift she pressed the button to her floor. Humming softly to herself she rocked on her balls of her feet as the floors flew past.

~DC~

Eager to begin her day, Caroline was up at first light. Deciding on a hearty breakfast she lingered in the hotel restaurant. Sipping her coffee she smiled as she watched a beautiful family enjoying their own breakfast. The two young children were constantly climbing on their father, "Why do you guys use me like a jungle gym?" he asked, the smile evident in his voice. The pretty blonde woman shrugged, "They're glad their dad is back Edgar. And they're Hansens. Need I say more?" Edgar leaned across the table and sweetly kissed his wife, "I'll be home more now."

Paying her bill Caroline left and began wandering the area. Jazzed up from her full nights sleep and weird "not" jet lag she needed to get out and move. Deciding to explore the area opposite of what she had the day before she found a promising little oceanside bar that boasted the best sangria on the island. Farther down she bought lunch from a street vendor. While looking for a place to sit and eat she saw a loud crowd gathered near the water and wandered over to see what the hubbub was about. Just as she approached a voice yelled, "Mark! Set! GO!" and three men took off running toward three small boats. The younger man was being cheered on or jeered by what she assumed were his friends, "Come on Jr.! Can't you beat those old men?"

Off to the side she saw the man from breakfast. He was yelling and laughing at the oldest of the three, "Run Forrest! Run!". Caroline had to smother a laugh, the man was more flat footed than she and between the awkward gait and goofy UV shirt it was all she could do to hold it in. The middle man though…. "Wow," thought Caroline. He was obviously older than she was, but she definitely appreciated an older man. His face was determined as he raced for his boat. She could see the definition in his legs, a chest and arms that showed strong muscle under very little "middle age spread". The dark hair on his chest running down his abdomen, narrowing as it slipped under the waistband of his swim trunks. She idly wondered if…. Caroline bit her lip and shook her head at that thought, "Thinking like that's gonna get me in trouble".

~DC~

Jet lag set in hard and heavy the next morning, and after about five minutes of deliberation Caroline decided to park her butt on the beach for the day. Lounging on her beach towel she soaked up the Hawaiian sunshine. A slight breeze rustled the palm trees, the waves lapping the beach. Feeling utterly boneless she let her body melt into the sand beneath. She quickly dozed off and was racing towards one of those lovely dreams where the man of your dreams is sensuously teasing your body when an icy cold splat jerked her awake.

Caroline screamed and lunged upwards. "Oh shit! Lady I'm soo sorry!" apologized the hunk from the day before. Her brain was slow to process the events and she just stared at him. "Oh shit!" he yelled again and spun her around, his body going rigid as an ice water balloon struck his spine.

"Hell yeah! I got a Hillstrand!" boasted the bearded racer she had seen with the hunk. Releasing the grip on her arms the man took off down the beach pausing at a cooler to re-arm himself.

Seeing that a water fight was about to begin, Caroline relocated herself to the warm waters of the Pacific. The rowdies eventually ran out of ammunition so she returned back to her spot. Lying on her back with her eyes closed, she returned to soaking up some vitamin D. Someone stepped in front of the sun. When they didn't move on she popped her eyes open intent on asking them to schooch along. She looked into the warm brown eyes of her hunk. He had a cowboy hat on now and she wondered if he was the same man from her lobby. "Hi?"

"Hi, I'm Andy. Sorry about earlier. We do try to keep innocents out of our line of fire," he shot her a lopsided grin and extending his hand.

"Oooh, he's a charmer," she thought to herself. Taking his hand she replied, "Caroline."

Andy plopped down in the sand next to her, "Caroline?" then he began to hum.

Caroline groaned and shut her eyes, "Dude, if you start singing Neil Diamond, I'm gonna have to punch you."

Andy laughed, "Yeah, guess you get that a lot."

"Since I was five, and probably before that too but I can't remember that far back."

"So Caroline, what brings you to Hawaii?"

Caroline gestured towards her fish belly white skin and deadpanned, "Brings me to Hawaii? Can't you tell I live here?" Then she laughed, "Sorry. Like everyone else, I'm on vacation. What about you?"

"Maybe I'm native?"

"Yeah, that farmer's tan is a dead give away."

"I'm here for work."

"Wow! I need a job that pays me to chase people down the beach with water balloons," she teased

Andy gave her a thoughtful look, "Do you not know who I am?"

Caroline looked confused and glanced around to see if this was a prank, "No. Should I?"

"I'm Andy Hillstrand."

Still confused, 'Caroline Lawson."

"You ever seen 'Deadliest Catch'?"

"Deadliest what?" This was getting weird, which was sad because Andy was hot, and a vacation fling was just what Caroline needed.

Andy watched her reactions. He was a good judge of character, and rarely was he wrong. Caroline genuinely didn't know who he was. He smiled; this was refreshing change from the usual woman throwing themselves at the crew. "It's a TV show. I'll tell you over dinner."

Caroline arched an eyebrow, "Oh are we having dinner?"

"Well, if you insist," he shrugged and shot her a cocky grin, "Sure, I'd love to take you to dinner."

~DC~

Dinner became drinks. Drinks became a nightcap. The nightcap became breakfast in bed. After a lingering kiss goodbye, Caroline made it back to her room to shower and get ready for the day. Turning on the taps, she tested the temperature on her arm then stepped into the shower. As she began rubbing a soapy washcloth over her body her mind started to replay the night before.

During dinner at a local seafood restaurant specializing in traditional Hawaiian cuisine the two muddled through those first awkward moments of trying to find out basic information without coming across as pathetic or boring. After dinner they found a busy little bar and matched tequila shots. Both were divorced, worked too much and never took enough time for themselves. Seeing the opportunities their time on the islands promised the flirting began. As the alcohol seeped into their blood the innocent flirting turned into barely veiled innuendo.

Innuendos had quickly morphed into barely contained lust and Andy and Caroline only just made it back to his hotel room before their clothes started to come off. Leaning her against the door Andy devoured her mouth. Caroline moaned and ground against him. With his arms entwined in hers he had to fumble for the room key. They practically fell through the door as it clicked open. Andy locked it behind them and pushed her against the door frantically pulling her dress over her head. Capturing a nipple in his mouth, he laved his tongue over her sweet flesh. She arched into him gasping as her skin puckered under his touch. Leading her to the bed Caroline fell back against the cool bedspread and watched with hooded eyes as Andy quickly stripped out of his clothes. She licked her lips as his cock sprang free of his boxers and moved forward to taste the object of her desire. Andy pushed her onto her back, "Plenty of time for that later sweetheart." He covered her body with his. Sucking her lower lip he began kissing her neck. He ran his knuckles down the side of her breast, lightly over her skin. His fingertips traced the circle of her navel and then brushed her clit. Caroline sucked in a breath and then gasped as his fingers penetrated her dripping core. She growled, rocking her hips in invitation. Andy pressed his knee between her thighs, bracing himself on his arms above her. With one sure thrust he sheathed himself fully inside her silky depths. Caroline wound her arms around his neck and thrust back against him. He began nipping along her neck as he rocked into her. Over and over he pounded into her, her nails scoring his back, urging him on. Both needing the physical and emotional release, they came quickly, their climaxes overtaking them with surprise. Andy collapsed beside her, softly kissing her lips.

~DC~

"Wow chickie! So a one night stand with a hottie on day two of your vacation? I'm jealous!" Brandi sat her glass down with a loud thump.

Caroline bit back a smile, "Mmm, actually…"

"SHUT UP! The entire three weeks?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Why you little slut! I am so proud of you! So was this just a fling or?"

Caroline sighed sadly, "I gave him my number, but that was a week ago and I haven't heard anything. Honestly though, he lives in Alaska, I'm here in Cincy. I don't expect to."

Brandi studied her best friend, "You okay with that?"

She shrugged sadly, "I have to be."

* * *

><p><em>Jose Cuervo-Shelly West<em>

_Well its Sunday morning_  
><em>And the sun is shining in my<em>  
><em>Eye that is open<em>  
><em>And my head is spinning<em>  
><em>Was the life of the party<em>  
><em>I can't stop grinning<em>  
><em>I had too much tequila last night<em>

_Jose Cuervo_  
><em>You are a friend of mine<em>  
><em>I like to drink you with<em>  
><em>A little salt and lime<em>  
><em>Did I kiss all the cowboys<em>  
><em>Did I shoot out the lights<em>  
><em>Did I dance on the bar<em>  
><em>Did I start any fights<em>

_Now wait a minute_  
><em>Things don't look to familiar<em>  
><em>Who is the cowboy who's sleeping beside me<em>  
><em>Well he's awful cute<em>  
><em>But how'd I get his shirt on<em>  
><em>I had too much tequila last night<em>

_Jose Cuervo_  
><em>You are a friend of mine<em>  
><em>I like to drink you with<em>  
><em>A little salt and lime<em>  
><em>Did I kiss all the cowboys<em>  
><em>Did I shoot out the lights<em>  
><em>Did I dance on the bar<em>  
><em>Did I start any fights<em>

_All those little shooters_  
><em>How I love to drink them down<em>  
><em>Come on bartender lets have another round<em>  
><em>Well the music is playing<em>  
><em>And my spirits are high<em>  
><em>Tomorrow might be painful<em>  
><em>But tonight we're going to fly<em>

_Jose Cuervo_  
><em>You are a friend of mine<em>  
><em>I like to drink you with<em>  
><em>A little salt and lime<em>  
><em>Every time we get together<em>  
><em>I sure have a good time<em>  
><em>You're my friend, you're the best<em>  
><em>Mi amigo(Tequila)<em>

**A/N: So did you like it? I had originally thought to make this a stand-alone one shot. BUT! If I get enough _REVIEWS_ and interest I could be persuaded into starting a story or short series about Andy and Caroline.**


End file.
